


Blind love

by PumpkingGhost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkingGhost/pseuds/PumpkingGhost
Summary: How clueless you have to be to not notice when you like someone and that someone likes you back? It would surely surprise you how this can happen.





	1. Stars (Chapter 1/ Capitulo 1)

 

The Ultimate Imposter had a secret nobody knew. Every night at an specific hour, when everybody in the island was asleep, he went to the beach and watched the stars, he couldn’t explain it, but something about them relaxed him, they made him forget that he didn’t have an identity, and they made him stop feeling like a nobody, for his friends he could stop imitating others or stealing identities and he would still be himself, especially for Mitarai whom known him for himself and not one his stolen identities.

  
And since he knew his true self, he could pinpoint when he let his true self slip through his imitations, in those rare moments, he was kinder than usual, he was more passionate about food and said the phrase that Mitarai loved so much: “You can always trust in sugar and fats”, he also found the phrase a bit funny. He noticed that another time Sagishi let his true self show, was when he worried about him, when he hugged him or tried to comfort him that was the true Ultimate Imposter for Mitarai.

  
One night, the Ultimate Animator had a nightmare and decided to take a walk in the halls of his new home in order to clear his thoughts and stop his stress. It wasn’t too bad, he was getting used to his new colleagues, the only thing that he couldn’t get used to, were his sporadic nightmares.  
“I hate this…” he mumbled with each step he took till he reached the exit, once outside he decided to go to the beach, imagine his surprise when he saw the Ultimate Imposter there, watching the stars without his disguise, just being himself, something he could never do or maybe he was too tired to being impersonating someone, especially because it was the middle of the night, and he didn’t have to socialize, the animator didn’t get closer, he just watched him from afar, he couldn’t see his face, just long and silky dark haired that was in his usual style.  
Mitarai was curious, he wanted to know what kind of expression the Ultimate Impostor had at the moment, it was rare to see him like that, the first time he saw him without his disguise it was an accident, the animator was tired and sleepy, he entered the room of the Impostor and fall asleep beside him, of course, the other one noticed him and wake him up, telling him that his room was the next one, when Michael saw him, he pointed at him and started stuttering nervous, he was shocked.

  
Everytime he remembered that, a smile appeared on his face, because Sagishi’s confused face and nervous demeanor appeared on his head, with that image on his mind, he approached the larger male trying to not make a sound, he reached him and looked at him, watching that face he liked so much for some reason, he felt how his heart started beating faster out of nowhere. His expression was peculiar, he liked it but at the same time it made him sad. The Ultimate Impostor was watching the stars, his eyes were filled with nostalgia, and his mouth was turned slightly downwards. Ryota couldn’t understand why that expression made him feel as if someone had pierced his heart with a needle.

  
“Sagishi?” called the younger male, surprising him and making him face the floor, trying to hide his face with his hair “C-Calm down, I didn’t want to startle you… is everything alright? What are you doing here at this hour?”

  
“I could ask you the same” said the Imposter, speaking with the voice of Byakuya Togami, cursing himself mentally, he probably looked like an idiot, he took a deep breath and spoke with his own voice “I just like to watch the stars in the sky, that’s all…”

  
Mitarai watched the sky as well, admiring the view while he seated himself beside the other male “I can see why you like it so much”

  
“And why are you here?”

  
“I just had a nightmare, that’s all” he said closing his hands into fists and scooping a bit of sand in the process, the Imposter noticed this and sighed sadly, knowing what kind of nightmares Mitarai had, he gave the younger male a sideway hug and put his head on his shoulder, once Mitarai’s head was on his shoulder, he looked at the sky again “W-what are you doing?” asked the younger one, his face gaining a red colour slowly while he watched the serious expression on Sagishi’s face.

  
“I’m worrying about you, as usual” he said, flashing a nervous smile, he truly didn’t know how to act around others when he was out of his disguise, he forgot how to be himself, but to Mitarai, he already was someone, though he didn’t know how to explain it.

  
“I’m always giving you this kind of troubles… I’m sorry, I must be a nuisance to you” Sagishi put his hand on the other’s mouth, silencing him, those words had made him angry, the animator knew that the other disliked that topic, it was weird to him, how that nameless man hated the way he putted himself down.

  
“You should appreciate yourself more, appreciate who you are and what you are”  
Mitarai was silent, he wasn’t the only one with a crisis at the moment, he knew what he meant with those words, he let out a sigh and the ghost of a smile appeared on his face, both of them were a peculiar case, he with his PTSD and Sagishi with his identity problems, if the Ultimate Imposter hated when the animator underestimated himself, Mitarai despised when the Imposter felt like a nobody, with this feelings on his chest, he spoke loudly when the other retired his hand from his mouth.

  
“You are already someone!” his brows were furrowed; he didn’t know what he said or how to explain himself.

  
“How can someone without a name or an identity be someone? Don’t get me wrong, but it doesn’t make sense to me”.

  
“Who cares about a name, you could have any name and you would still be someone to me, you would still be my friend, the Ultimate Imposter!”

  
It was Sagishi’s turn to be silent, some tears started leaking from his eyes, Mitarai though that he crossed the line when he screamed at him, he didn’t scream often, and when he did, he felt horrible about it, and to see Sagishi at the verge of crying because of it, made him feel worse.

  
“Sa-Sagishi I’m sorry, don’t cry” but the dark haired man didn’t answer, instead, he tackle hugged him, grabbing fistfuls of his clothes between his fingers in the process. Ryota thought about the similarities of this situation and the one that happened two weeks ago, the one in which the Imposter comforted him, now he was returning the gesture, he made circular motions on the man’s back with his hands, trying to sooth him, he was a bit clumsy, usually, it was him the one that was comforted.

  
“Thanks…” that was the only thing Sagishi could say, he had been waiting to hear Mitarai say those words for a long time, he never told him before because he was afraid that the Imposter was going to believe that everything was just a lie, because no one knew him like he did; only the skinny animator did, to him, he was brave. Ryota could only smile at him, playing with his dark hair and trying to style it like the other did, he stood up slowly and stretched his arm towards the bigger male.

  
“Let’s go home Sagishi” his offering hand was taken with a smile. And they went back to their rooms like that, planning to go to sleep and think about the other, pondering about what they had do together, maybe they were the only ones that couldn’t notice, but it’s ironic when you love someone and you don’t realize it, don’t you think so? Maybe someday they would notice, hopefully.


	2. We shouldn’t give in to our impulses (Chapter 2 / Capitulo 2)

It was another wonderful morning on Jabberwock Island, as always everyone woke up early to begin their usual chores. The chores were rotated every day, the only one that always had the same job to do was Teruteru, only because if someone tried to cook, he would enter inmediatly to his precious kitchen and take over whatever the other person was trying to prepare, it was an unspoken rule “ _Nobody touches his kitchen_ ”.

  
Today was one of the days that Mitarai loved, he didn’t have any chores to do for the day and he could relax on his bed. It was odd, before, he didn’t want to spend any time on his bed because he was busy doing his anime, now, his bed was his paradise. He closed his eyes, intending to sleep a bit more before going to breakfast, or at least that was his plan, but a knock on the door woke him up again, he sat on his bed and patted his cheeks, trying to wake up and to not sound irritated.

  
“Who is it?” a small familiar mumbling was heard, he smiled amused, he knew who it was, or as Ibuki used to say “ _The big sized Mitarai_ ”.

  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to b-bother you…”.

  
“Don’t worry, come in” without missing a beat, the Imposter entered the room, he looked embarrassed, the animator thought he looked like an adorable bear plush… no, not a bear, he had a lot of bad experiences with them and he lost his likening for them. Oh! Maybe he could compare him to a cute and fluffy Pikachu, those pink cheeks made him want to pinch them “Is something the matter, Mitarai?”

  
“I-I just came here for the dirty laundry” anxiety dripped from his voice, his talent have always fascinated Mitarai, how he could imitate voices perfectly, being able to copy even the way they wept or laughed.

  
“Sure, no problem” he walked to one of the corners of the room and took the laundry basket, his eyes stopped on the pink cheeks, sometimes he wondered if he was the only one with the desire of pinching and stretching them, he wanted to play with them or to just know how soft and round they were. He never acted on his thoughts just because he respected his friend.

  
He gave the basket away, resisting the urge of wanting to pinch those rosy cheeks, he bid the man goodbye, being as cordial a he could, he then went back to his bed and started blushing without controlling it or noticing it, before he noticed it was breakfast time, he couldn’t enjoy his extra time on bed, but he still had the rest of the day, that’s if his colleagues didn’t needed him for anything, but that was highly unlikely.

  
At the moment, he was entering the dining room in a lazy manner as he usually did, everybody was there already, sitting around and making conversation with each other. As usual Mitarai would sit beside the Imposter, a bit away from Tsumiki and Teruteru, but especially away from the girl, he still remembered everything that happened between the both of them, even if the girl was sane now, he was still a bit nervous around her.

  
He sometimes laughed at the way the other Mitarai ate. When he was imitating the animator, Sagishi had to look timid all the time, which was a hard task to do when there was food in front of him.

  
“What’s wrong Chubbytarai? You haven’t touched your food and that’s unusual of you” said the animator while taking his place, watching his friend whom was crestfallen and “having” severe social anxiety.

  
“S-Saionji is watching me, I can’t eat like that” they watched the blonde, she was looking at the impostor attentively, as if she wanted to see the male eat in order to pull a prank on him, a few seconds later she was distracted by the camera girl whom was giving her a thumbs up signaling her that it was her turn to take care of the ballerina.

  
Then the chubbier Mitarai started to eat almost as he would do, he was feeding himself small bits of food, but he was chewing and swallowing them in a fast manner, making the original Mitarai hypnotized by the cheeks movements. Without thinking it much more, he reached up towards the other’s face and squeezed his cheeks making a small gasp at the same time, he started playing with them, stretching and rubbing them.

  
“They are very soft!” he exclaimed in a childish voice, the same way a small child would talk when they touch a fluffy animal, this got everyone’s attention, they looked at them amused.

  
“Really?” asked Saionji, malice lacing her voice, she went towards the big man and grabbed one of his cheeks “It’s true! Is something unusual, you guys should touch it!” without missing a beat, Tsumiki went to their side and touched the cheeks with the others, one by one, even Kuzuryuu went to touch the cheeks out of curiosity.

  
They stopped when the Imposter cried out loud, took his plate of food and leaved the dining room in a hurry, going to his room to finish his meal. An awkward silence filled the room, they went back to eating feeling ashamed and guilty, but Mitarai was the most ashamed one, it was his fault, he was the one who embarrassed the Imposter, the animator would have to apologize soon to his friend.

  
The Impostor was on his room, gobbling down the last bits of his food, his face was a deep scarlet hue, curious, he touched his cheeks and wondered why they became the center of attention all of the sudden. However, he did noticed a small detail when Mitarai grabbed his cheeks, something he deemed impossible, his heart rate increased, he could feel his heart beating a hundred miles per hour, and that sensation disappeared once he removed his hands due to the commotion, but since he didn’t expect that action from his friend and the other, he was just uncomfortable, right? Yes, it was definitely that… or that’s what he kept telling himself, trying to convince his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Gabriela Rodriguez for helping me to translate and, Russymaker for helping me with the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of a friend is helping me to translate my fic on wattpad, her name is Gabriela Rodriguez if you are reading this, thank you very much!!


End file.
